Just It
by tiramisumacaron
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah tuntutan, yang berefek samping dahsyat. "Cheese cake" -Haechan "Pancake" -Jeno "Kress" -Mark. Gak pinter bikin summary, ganyam sama story nya suwerr deh :(( YAOI/NCT/Markhyuck/Jenhyuck/DLDR


**_Just It_**

 _Pair: Markhyuck_

 _typo(s), bxb, yaoi only._

 _Desclaimer : cast milik Tuhan, orang tua, SMEntertainment, dan pasangan masing-masing #eakk saya cuma minjem_ _aja_

 _-Berawal dari sebuah tuntutan, yang berefek samping dahsyat.-_

 _gak pinter bikin summary hikseuhikseu ㅠㅠ_

~HAPPYREADING~

"Haechan- _ah_ " pemuda dengan mata sipit itu berujar pelan.

"Hm"

"Kau membayangkan aku seperti apa?"

"Maksudmu?" pemuda dengan rambut merah gelapnya berujar bingung.

"Aku ini kau bayangkan seperti apa? Seperti _cheese cake_ atau _choco cookies_?"

"Apa ya?" Haechan meletakan telunjuknya didagu -berpikir.

"Kau ini, berpikir saja sesulit itu" pemuda dengan mata sipitnya mengusak _random_ surai yang ada dipelukkannya.

"Entah kenapa aku selalu membayangkan kau seperti _cheese cake_ "

"Kenapa?"

" _Cake_ itu spesial, sama sepertimu, didalamnya terdapat _cream cheese_ , sangat lembut dan manis, rasanya juga mempesona. Kurasa itu cocok denganmu yang sempurna ini." Haechan memandang pemuda yang memeluknya dengan penuh sayang.

Terdengar kekehan kecil diseberang membuat Haechan mendengus lucu.

"Aku sungguhan"

"Iya iya aku tau" satu kecupan dilayangkannya ke pipi Haechan. "Kau tidak balik bertanya padaku?"

"Hm ya baiklah." Haechan membenarkan letak duduknya. "Sayang~, aku ini kau bayangkan seperti apa?"

"Lebih seperti _pancake_ dengan penuh madu. Hangat, manis dan selalu memberi energi positif. Walau pun kau sederhana tapi kau penting. Sama seperti _pancake,_ sederhana tapi menu penting untuk sarapan selain _omellet_ " Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali" terdengar kekehan diakhir.

"Sungguh. Aku benar-benar Haechan."

"Haha iya iya aku tau." Haechan memeluk pinggang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku beruntung memiliki dirimu" Pemuda dengan mata sipitnya itu berujar dengan mata yang memandang lurus kearah Haechan.

Haechan menatap pemuda didepannya dengan mata yang berbinar, ini yang dia sukai dari pemuda didepannya sangat baik dan selalu berbicara apa adanya.

"Aku juga beruntung bisa dimiliki oleh orang seperti mu Tuan Lee." Haechan tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

-sepasang pemuda tadi pun berciuman di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman, berbagi kisah dan kasih yang mereka rasakan. Tak peduli tatapan bingung dan aneh dari orang-orang disekitar.

Namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta, _Brad Pitt_ lewat pun tak peduli.

Namun, tak taukah kalian, pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ yang berdiri di dekat air mancur itu pun merasakan hatinya bergetar, entah rasanya dia benar-benar merasa hancur. Di malam yang indah ini, dia merasakan kegelisahan perlahan.

" ** _CUT_**!"

sebelumnya saya minta maaf, saya _reupload_ soalnya banyak yang saya ganti jadi saya putuskan untuk _delete story_ dan _reupload_ _story_ hehe

Maafkan ini okay T.T

tulisannya banyak typo(s) nya

RnR _juseyoo_ ~

ayoo komen saya dengan sesuka anda. menerima masukan dan keluaran -ehh

 _Thankyou_ _lufluf_

~ **Hidup Markhyuck** ~

 _Bonus_ _Scene_

"Hah lelahnya" Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap itu pun merebahkan diri di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang ganti.

"Enak ya, bisa berciuman dengan seorang Lee Jeno" Suara mengejek terdengar memasuki indra pendengaran Donghyuck -pemuda dengan rambut merah gelapnya-

"Oh Mark _hyung_ ~" Donghyuck memeluk Mark dengan kuat.

"Jangan peluk-peluk. Kau bekas Jeno"

"Aish kau ini-" Donghyuck melipat tangannya didada dan bersungut marah.

"Kau iri aku bisa berciuman dengan seorang Lee Jeno?" Donghyuck balik mengejek.

"Mana ada. Makan tuh bibir Jeno!" Mark memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Sebal.

Terdengar kekehan gemas dari mulut si manis.

"Kau ini kenapa sih _hyung_? Aneh sekali" Donghyuck tertawa pelan dan mengambil snack kentang yang ada di meja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih _hyung_? Aneh sekali" Mark menirukan ucapan Donghyuck _komplit_ dengan gayanya.

"Pandai ya masih bisa bertanya kau ini kenapa? Sudah jelas jelas aku ini cemburu Donghyuck" Mark meletakkan kepalanya di senderan sofa.

"Iya aku tau" Donghyuck menyuapkan snack kentang tersebut kepada Mark dan disambut dengan malas olehnya.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya hatiku-" Mark berucap lesu. "Aku berdiri di sebelah air mancur hingga lebih dari 13 _shot_ dan harus berganti baju sebanyak 5 kali untuk menemani tuan Kim mengambil gambar dan hasilnya... aku harus melihatmu berciuman dengan Jeno. Apa kau tidak mengerti Donghyuck" Mark merengek dengan keras layaknya adik sepupu Donghyuck yang berusia 4 tahun.

"Aku sudah bilang pada tuan Kim untuk mengganti adegan _kissing_ itu, tapi dia menolak. Jadi jangan salahkan aku ya. Dan berhenti merengek layaknya Dongsoo, membuatku mual saja" Donghyuck berkata dengan sedikit kesal. Pasalnya, kekasih nya ini cemburu dengannya yang melakukan adegan _kissing_ dengan Jeno. Ayolah Donghyuck, mana ada seorang kekasih yang ikhlas lahir batin melihat kekasihnya berciuman dengan orang lain!

"Iya iya aku tau." Mark menarik Donghyuck kepelukannya. Mana bisa anak itu berlama-lama marah dengan Donghyuck. Tidak bisa.

Hening menyerang dan hanya terdengar suara kecapan Donghyuck yang menikmati snack kentang miliknya.

"Donghyuck- _ah_ " Mark memanggil pemuda bersurai merah gelap tersebut dan hanya ditanggapi gumaman olehnya.

"Boleh aku minta tolong?" Mark mengelus surai merah gelap itu pelan.

"Apa?" Donghyuck mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Pastikan hatimu selalu untukku Hyuck- _ie_ , tidak untuk yang lain. Termasuk Jeno sekalipun." Mark berujar lembut dan menatap manik hitam itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Pasti _hyung_. Tanpa kau minta sekalipun." Donghyuck menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum yang menawan.

" _Thankyou_ Haechan- _ah_ "

" _Yeah_ , Minhyung- _ah_ "

Entah siapa yang memulainya, yang jelas bibir Mark sudah berada tepat di atas bibir Donghyuck. Mark memberikan lumatan lumatan pada Donghyuck dan dibalas dengan lumatan lumatan kecil olehnya. Lama mereka berciuman sampai-

 **BRAK**

"Mark! Kau dicari tuan Kim- _opss_ "

" _Shit_!"

" _Sorry_. Kurasa aku datang diwaktu yang salah" cicit Jeno.

" _Fuck_! Awas kau Jeno! Urusan kita belum selesai." Mark mendengus dan meninggalkan Donghyuck dengan wajah yang memerah malu untuk keluar ruangan setelah memberi satu kecupan kilat di bibir ranum itu.

Habislah riwayatmu Jeno- _ya_. Ayo ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jeno, dan semoga saja Jaemin mau membantumu. _Bye_ Jeno!

FINE


End file.
